Is it Wrong to Pick Up Girls in this Wonderful World?
by KaiserLos
Summary: (AU) The twin Crimson eyed heroes' fates collide! While in a dungeon, surrounded by an army of monsters, a fiery explosion saves Bell Cranel and his friends from certain death. Their savior, the Arch Wizard Megumin, lay unconscious in a strange and foreign land. Bell decides to help Megumin get back home, but not before running into lots of trouble.
1. Act 1 - Destruction Incarnate

**Subarashī Sekai ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō Ka?**

 ** _素晴らしい世界 に出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか?_  
**

Bell and the group had bargained more than what they could handle by staying too long in the dungeon. The spawn rates of the monsters went through the roof the more they stayed, and the amount of monsters made it quite hard to move around as a group. "Fall back!" Bell cried out, "We need to get out of here quick!"

"Bell-sama! We're getting surrounded really fast!" Lili replied as she reloaded her crossbow and fired at the monsters in front of her. "The exit is blocked by an army of false-orcs! We can't go through!" False-orcs, a smaller breed of orc that like to hunt in very large groups, are a newly emerged monster species in the dungeon.

"Lil' Lili's right! We've got no choice but to head the other way!" Welf said as he swung his sword around, slicing a group of goblins in half.

" _ **Firebolt!**_ " Bell chanted as a flaming, red projectile shot out from his palm, completely obliterating a group of monsters. "Now! Let's get moving!"

The group began their retreat and started heading the opposite direction. A large army of monsters started chasing after the three, destroying trees and boulders that were in the way. The roars of the monsters echoed against the walls of the dungeon. The group ran as fast as they could. Bell and Lili used ranged attacks when they could to hold off the monsters.

"W-we're trapped!" Lili cried out. The group was blocked by large pillars of stone. There were no crevices large enough for them to pass through. They were caught between a rock, and a hard situation.

"I-I guess this is it, Bell. Lil' Lili."

"D-don't say things like that! We'll get out of this somehow! Right, Bell-sama?"

"Right.. We can't end things here." Bell held out his arm, ready to cast Firebolt, and his other arm had the Hestia Knife unsheathed. "We have to hold out for as long as we can."

" _ **O Black Crimson spirits of mighty flame**_

 _ **I call upon thee to lend me thine hellish power**_

 _ **Fuel the burning furnace of vengeance within me**_

 _ **Let all those ignorant of the power of the gods tremble in fear..."**_

"Bell-sama, look! Up there!" Suddenly, a large, crimson, magic circle hovered over the massive army of goblins and false-orcs that had cornerd Bell and the others. Smaller magic circles started appearing over the initial one, glowing brighter each second

 _ **"Let divine judgement fall upon my enemies**_

 _ **and bring them back to the soil from whence they came!**_

 _ **I beseech thee, grant me the strength to overcome everything!**_

 _ **Appear as a brilliant, crimson light and burn everything before me!**_

The monsters stopped their advance and looked up at the crimson spectacle in the sky. "Watch out!" Bell had the feeling that something crazy was about to happen, so he quickly dragged Welf and Lili behind a large enough boulder to hide from whatever was going to happen next.

 _ **"I am destruction incarnate!**_

 _ **Explosion!"**_

A beam of destructive energy emerged from the center of the magic circle, causing a massive explosion beneath. All the monsters were completely obliterated, not a single one remained. Not even a carcass was in sight. A large crater several feet deep can be seen nearby. Whoever cast that spell was surely a talented mage and adventurer.

"Over there!" Welf pointed out to a nearby cliff. On top of that cliff stood an adventurer that appeared to be a young girl. She had shoulder-length dark-brown hair and wore a witch's hat, a cloak, and an eyepatch. In her hand was a long, wooden staff with a crimson orb on the very top. The girl appeared to be of Bell's age.

"So she's the one who cast that spell?" Bell wondered to himself. Not long after that, the unknown female adventurer fell to her knees and collapsed, alarming the group. "We gotta help her before the monsters start spawning again!" Bell said to the two, to which they nodded.

Quickly, they ran up to the cliff where the female adventurer stood. There she was, face buried into the ground and unconscious. Bell moved closer to the girl and checked if she was still breathing. "We gotta get her outta here. Let's get moving before we get into any more trouble." Bell said as he lifted the girl in his arms while Welf took hold of the staff.

* * *

The trio brought the female adventurer back to the Hestia Familia's base. Bell laid her gently unto the couch and had Hestia take a look at her. "Just by looking at her I can tell she's very magically gifted. I'd take a look at her stats but.. I don't want to invade her privacy. Especially when she's passed out like this. It would also be rude to her Familia." Hestia said.

"That's another thing, Hestia-sama." Lili chimed in. "I don't think I've ever seen her before. I've asked around town and no one seems to know who this girl is."

Everyone was silent in thought on what course of action to take. "She did save us so we can't just leave her be." Bell suggested. "I think we should at least let her take shelter here until she wakes up. We can ask her questions when she comes to."

"Agreed. I am curious as to who this girl could be, with all that magic power she has." Hestia said, taking a much closer look at the mystery adventurer's face. " _She better not go after my Bell-kun, though_!"

* * *

After a day's worth of rest, the adventurer finally came to, her eyes wandering about. "W-where am I..?" She asked herself quietly.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Bell said, getting up from his seat across the couch. "How do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked her as he poured water into a glass.

"I-I'm fine. More importantly, where am I? And who are you?" She replied.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Bell. Bell Cranel. And you're at the Hestia Familia's base. You saved us earlier back in the dungeon but we saw you collapse. So we decided to bring you here." Bell got on his knees and bowed to her, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here today, so thank you very much!"

"No need to bow! I-It's a little embarrassing." The girl said to the white-haired boy, blushing, "Thank you for bringing me here. I'm sure the monsters there would've had their way with me just laying there."

"It's the least we can do for the one who saved us." Bell replied as he handed the glass of water to the girl. "So what's your name? And what Familia are you from?"

The girl took the glass from him and took a sip from it before replying "I am Megumin of the Crimson Magic Clan. And well.. I'm not a part of any Familia."

"Crimson Magic Clan? I don't think I've ever heard of a clan like that before." Bell said to himself.

 _"Well, you wouldn't, really. Cause I'm not from this world."_

 _"What?"_

* * *

 **A/N** : I was inspired by this meme I saw and the gears started turning. Lemme know what you think in a review and lemme know if I should continue this :)


	2. Act 2 - Stuck in a New World

**Subarashī Sekai ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō Ka?**

 ** _素晴らしい世界 に出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか?_**

 _"Well, you wouldn't, really. Cause I'm not from this world."_

 _"What?"_

"I'm not from this world. At least.. I don't think I am." Megumin said, pulling her witch hat down to cover her face.

Bell sat at the edge of the couch, dumbfounded, before replying, "What do you mean? This is the first time I've ever heard of someone coming from another world!"

"I-I mean what I meant! This isn't the world I belong to. I don't recognize any of the people or the places here. I can somehow understand you, but I can't read anything from here."

"A-are you sure you're just not lost?"

"I am not! Jeez."

"Alright alright! Well then, where are you from?"

"Well.. I recently travelled to the city of Axel.. in the Kingdom of Belzerg. That's where I last was."

"Axel.. Belzerg.. I don't think I've ever heard of those places before." Bell replied as he got up from the couch to pick up an old map from a nearby cabinet, giving it a quick scan. "I think we should ask Kami-sama. I'm sure she has an answer.. Wherever she is." Bell turned to scan his surroundings, and discovered that only he and Megumin were in the room alone. "That's weird. I'm sure she was just here a little while ago."

Megumin suddenly got up on her feet and walked towards Bell and forcefully grabbed his face in her hands, moving in closer. So close, in fact, that their faces were mere inches apart from each other.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Bell stammered.

"Shh! Hold still." Megumin said, taking a closer look into Bell's eyes. "Your eyes.."

"W-what about m-my eyes!?"

After taking a good look at Bell's eyes, moving his face around, she finally let go and clasped her hands together. "They're the same as mine!" the girl cheered, "You have eyes just like mine! That means.."

"That means what..?"

"Y-you're a Crimson mage just like me!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou- Waah!"

Megumin's excitement caused the two to stumble and fall. Megumin was directly on top of Bell, much to his embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I'll get up right now..Oof!" Megumin said as she blushed. At least she was embarrassed too, but her intentions lead straight to another awkward situation. As she was getting up, she stepped on her cloak, causing her to slip and fall face down into Bell's chest.

"Ack!" The blow to his chest- or rather, his abdomen, was strong enough to knock the white-haired boy out.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry! Please get up!" Megumin stammered, pulling on his collar over and over in hopes that he would come to.

" **Wha...W-w-w-w-what did you do to my Bell-kun!?** "

A loud, female voice shot out from the staircase nearby.

It came from a petite woman, with black hair tied into twin tails. She wore a short, white dress that ended up to her upper thighs. She was charming, with bright blue eyes and fair skin; and had a rather large bust to boot.

" **I-it's not what you think! It was an accident...!** "

* * *

"Jeez. I step out for one moment to get us something to eat, and this is what I come home to?" Hestia said, her hands on her hips, clearly pissed.

Both Bell and Megumin were on their knees, their heads slumped down. "I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"Well.. you weren't really up to anything malicious; and you did save my Bell-kun. I'll overlook this for now." Hestia said to the girl, to which she nodded in response. "And Bell-kun! Why aren't you more careful? You already have me!" The goddess exclaimed as she turned to Bell.

"I-I already said I'm sorry.." Bell replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Well? What's her story? Megu..whatsit? Was her name?" Hestia said nonchalantly as she made her way to the bed and sat down.

"It's Megumin." The crimson-eyed girl chimed.

"Oh, yeah. Megumin. So what did she tell you?"

"Well, you see Kami-sama..."

Bell ended up explaining to Hestia about how Megumin is an adventurer from a different world; how she was last located the city of Axel in Belzerg. How she was part of the Crimson Magic Clan. But in the end..

"Hmm.. I'm fairly certain there has never been any record of Axel, Belzerg, or even a Crimson Mage Clan in Orario. It wouldn't hurt to ask other Familias but from what I've heard, I think it's safe to assume she's telling the truth and that she's from a different world."

Hestia stared at the girl for a moment before walking up to her. "Bell, turn around, please."

"What?"

"I said turn around!"

"O-okay!"

"Now then, Megumin. I want you to lift up your clothes and show your back to me, please." Hestia told Megumin.

"H-huh!? What are you saying? You pervert!" Megumin said, backing away from Hestia slowly while trying to cover herself.

"Just do it! This is really important, and you're not really in a position to oppose, y'know!"

"F...Fine. Just for a little bit."

Megumin removed her cloak and pulled her dress up to show her bare back to Hestia. The goddess then placed her finger on Megumin's skin, causing her to moan softly. "Hmm.." Hestia pondered to herself. "Did you have these marks before?" She asked Megumin.

"Huh? What marks?" She replied.

"These marks on your back?" Hestia grabbed a mirror and positioned it so Megumin could see her back.

"W-what!? Those weren't there before!"

"Well that's strange.." She said quielty as she pulled down Megumin's dress back. "Those marks are your stats. They're common for every adventurer here."

Megumin got up and put her cloak back on while listening to Hestia. "However, yours have not completely developed. They're barely readable and are really blurry. This is just a hunch, but it's probably because you aren't a registered adventurer from here and you took out monsters in the dungeon."

"A hunch?" Megumin asked.

"Well, yeah. This is the first time this has ever happened, you know." Hestia replied. "But one thing's for certain. I can feel a strong affinity for magic within you."

"Umm.. " Bell chimed in, raising his hand slowly. "Maybe, if we register her at the guild, her stats will clear up?"

Hestia nodded in response. "We'll go with that for now. We don't really have anything else that could serve as a lead."

"Got it. We'll head there tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **A/N** : Tell me what you guys think so far :) Leave a review!


	3. Act 3 - Mama Mia!

**Subarashī Sekai ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō Ka?**

 ** _素晴らしい世界 に出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか?_**

The Arch Wizard's eyes wandered around the foreign town while sticking close to Bell so as to not get lost. The stalls, the buildings, the food, the animals, and the people; all seemed so new to her that she couldn't help but feel excited, despite her knowing that she is in quite a difficult situation right now.

"So you really aren't from here, huh Megumin?" Bell asked.

"What? You still don't believe me?" She replied with bit of annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"I-I do! I do!" He said, trying to reassure her. "I believe you. I-It's just that this is the first time I've ever met someone who's actually from a different world, you know? So it's kind of unbelievable."

Megumin looked down as she kept walking, blushing slightly. "That's a fair point.. I mean, I'd probably feel the same way if you suddenly came up in Axel and told me you were from another world. I'm sorry."

"D-don't worry about it! I understand your situation.. At least, I think I mostly do, anyway. I wonder what made you appear in our world?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Last I remember, I was sleeping at Axel's guild hall. Next thing I knew, I was in that dungeon you were all in."

"Yeah, you really saved us out there. Thanks, Megumin."

"I-I just happened to be there and saw a lot of enemies. There's no need to thank me, really."

"But still. If you weren't there, we'd probably not even be here." Bell smiled at her.

Megumin blushed at him, her cheeks flushing softly, but gave him a soft smile in return.

"So, how are you liking this town, Megumin? What do you think?"

"It's incredible. Everything seems so familiar but different at the same time. I feel like I could fit in here just fine as an adventurer."

*grumble*

The two stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, both blushing. "W-was that you, Megumin?" Bell asked.

"H-huh!? N-no way! A girl like me making such an ugly sound? R-r-ridiculous! It probably came from someone else-"

*grumble*

Megumin groaned. She pulled down her witch hat in embarrassment; a clear sign of defeat. "I.. I haven't eaten anything since I got here.. And since I used up all my mana yesterday, I'm starving.."

"I see.. Hmm." Bell paused for a moment to think. "Do you wanna get something to eat before we go to the guild then? There's a really good restaurant nearby."

"Restaurant? But I don't have any money on me.."

"It'll be my treat so don't worry."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup! I was getting hungry too anyway."

"Thank you, Bell.. I'll be sure to repay you somehow."

The two crimson-eyed adventurers walked around for a few minutes around town towards the restaurant Bell mentioned, but Megumin couldn't hold back her urges of checking out each stall that caught her eye. She was in a new world, so she couldn't help but be fascinated at something new.

They eventually reached the restaurant after some time had passed. "We're here. The Hostess of Fertility. The best restaurant in town."

"Oh Bell you're just too kind!" A big and quite muscular woman said as she stepped out of the restaurant. "Well, it's not too far from the truth, if I say so myself."

"Mama Mia, good morning!" Bell said to the woman.

"Good morning, Bell-kun. Surprise to see you this early. Not going to the dungeon today?" Mama Mia replied.

"I'm helping a friend of mine get registered at the guild today and we decided to stop by to get something to eat."

"I see. Well, make sure to spend lots, okay Bell? I'm countin' on ya! Come in, come in!"

"S-sure thing, Mama Mia. Thank you." Bell said as he headed inside the restaurant with Megumin.

"W-who was that big woman?" Megumin whispered to Bell.

"That was Mia Grand. But everyone calls her Mama Mia. It's best to not get on her bad side. She can be pretty scary, but she's a nice person." Bell replied quietly.

"Good morning, Bell-kun!" A young woman with grayish-blue hair walked up to Bell. She wore a green dress and a white apron over it, and held a broom in her hands. "What brings you here so early today?"

"Syr-chan! Good morning." Bell replied to the woman. "I'm helping my friend get registered at the guild, but we both got really hungry so I decided to bring her here."

"Her?" Syr asked. She noticed Megumin standing just behind Bell, to which she waved at her. "Ooh.." Syr said, giving Bell a suspicious look.

"W-what is it, Syr-chan?" Bell asked.

"It's nothing." Syr replied as she turned around. "You're the first customers of the day so go ahead and take any seat you like. I'll be back with the menus."

"Thank you, Syr-chan. Alright Megumin, let's get our seats." Bell sad to Megumin, to which she nods in repsonse. They took the table nearest to them and sat in front of each other. Syr came to them minutes later and handed them their menus.

"Umm.. Bell?" Megumin called out to him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I uhh.. I can't read any of this."

"Oh I forgot! I'm sorry. I'll just order for you then. Is there anything you don't like?"

"I-I'm fine with whatever you'll order, Bell. It's your treat after all."

Bell took a good look at the menu to see what Megumin might like. After a little while, Bell called Syr over to order. "Syr-chan. I'd like to order this, and this, and this, oh and this too, and also this.."

Syr listened in on Bell's order carefully, giving him a concerned look after she wrote down the entire order. "A-are you sure about your order, Bell-kun? This could feed an entire party!"

"It's fine, Syr-chan. I have a strong feeling us two can finish all of this."

"If you say so, Bell-kun. All this should be ready in about twenty minutes at most. Will that be okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Syr-chan."

Syr bowed to both Bell and Megumin before heading into the kitchen.

"Here's your order, you two. Please enjoy!"

Syr, together with the other waitresses of the restaurant, brought in plates and plates of food, leaving nearly no more space on their table.

It was a wondrous display of different kinds of meat dishes; from deep-fried giant frog's legs to Mama Mia's meat pie, the food simply looked incredible. The steam seeped right into their nostrils, causing the two to salivate.

"I-I-I-I don't know where to start!" Megumin exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Bell replied.

"I'll start with these frog legs! They look similar to what I ate at Axel.. Mm! Delicious!"

"I-I'll have that too!"

And so the two heroes set forth on their first unofficial quest; The objective? Finish all the food that they ordered. Cause if they had any leftovers, Bell will have to pay extra. But the food was being demolished before the waitresses' very eyes. They could not believe just two people could eat that much. " _They are adventurers afterall_." One of the waitresses thought.

Minutes later, the food had been completely devoured; not a single morsel was in sight. "That was incredible.. The best meal I've ever had in my life!" Megumin said as she slumped over her chair, completely stuffed.

"Yeah. I've eaten here a lot but today's meal was especially good!" Bell replied, stretching his arms and reaching for his pouch. "Here's our pay, Syr-chan. We'll be heading out now."

Syr went over to Bell's table and collected the money. "You two sure did eat a lot. I was afraid you two wouldn't be able to finish all that but I guess I was wrong." Syr said to Bell.

"Y-yeah. I guess we're just extra hungry today." Bell replied, scratching the back of his head and blushing. "Thanks for today, Syr-chan. I'll be back again soon."

"No problem, Bell-kun. Thanks for stopping by! And you too Megumin-chan!"

Megumin blushed at the girl, pulling her hat down to hide her face. "Y-you're welcome. The food was really good." She said to her as she hid behind Bell.

"She's kinda cute." One of the waitresses said. "Yeah! She's totally adorable!" Another replied.

The two then set off towards the guild hall, which would serve as the first step to their grand adventure together.


	4. Act 4 - The Guild

**Subarashī Sekai ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō Ka?**

 _ **素晴らしい世界 に出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか?**_

"Thanks again for treating me, Bell. I haven't felt this full in forever." Megumin said to Bell, walking by his side, giving him a shy little smile. "I'll be sure to pay you back when I get the chance. "

"Don't worry about it, Megumin." Bell replied, smiling back at the crimson mage. "Now then, let's get you registered at the guild. We have no idea how you got here in our world, much less how to get you back to your own world.. But getting you registered at the guild is gonna be a lot of help."

"That's probably best, anyway. I gotta find a way to earn money if I'll be staying here for a while. And.." Megumin paused for a while before continuing, her head slumped down. "I also have to consider the possibility of there not being a way to go back home. I'll at least be able to survive here."

Bell looked at Megumin with a saddened look. There was a brief silence as Bell was in thought, then his face lit up as he faced Megumin. "Why don't you join my Familia in the meantime?" He asked.

"Your Familia? You mean, with you? And Hestia and Lili?"

"Yeah! I mean, being a part of a Familia and having people to rely on.. Especially since you probably don't know anyone from around here. And well.. I feel like I can't just leave you alone." Bell looked the other way, scratching the back of his head.

Both Megumin and Bell blushed slightly at his last remark, but it made Megumin a little happy inside, making her smile slightly. "C-Can I really? Join your Familia, I mean."

"Of course. You're more than welcome to join, Megumin."

Megumin looked down, pulling her witch hat to hide her blush and her smile. "Thank you, Bell. I'll take you up on that offer then."

Bell, still blushing, smiled at Megumin before fixing his sights back on the road ahead. The two walked around for a while until they finally reached their destination: The Guild Hall.

As the two stepped in the building, Megumin's eyes wandered around, inspecting each nook and cranny of the place. "This guild hall looks pretty different from the one in Axel." She mentioned.

"How are they different?" Bell asked.

"Well, they're not really that different. But the guild hall back in Axel also had a bar and restaurant inside. It's pretty noisy there.. But this place is a lot more prim and proper, I think? And also less noisy."

"I see.. It's really different from Axel's guild hall then. The guild hall here also has a bank for all registered adventurers so it's really convenient. But having a bar and a restaurant in a guild hall sounds pretty fun."

"Who's your new friend, Bell-kun?" A half-elf with short, brown hair and green eyes asked Bell, walking up to the two. She wore the guild hall's uniform and had glasses on.

"Oh, Eina-san! Good morning." Bell replied to the half-elf. "This is Megumin. She's a friend of mine and she wants to register here at the guild today so I came here with her to help out."

Megumin stepped to Bell's side shyly and bowed to Eina. "G-good morning. My name is Megumin and I-I'd like to register as a new adventurer."

"Hello there, Megumin. My name is Eina Tulle and I'm Bell's current Guild Advisor. Nice to meet you." Eina replied to Megumin, bowing in response to her.

" _She looks very pretty.._ " Megumin thought to herself. Her eyes then wandered off to Eina's bountiful buxom, then to her own chest, much to her discomfort. " _A-At least I'm on par with Lili.._ "

"Well then, you mentioned wanting to register at the guild, isn't that right?" Eina said to Megumin.

"Y-yes! I'd like to be an adventurer here, please." Megumin replied.

"Alright then. If that's the case, then please follow me and we'll get you registered right away. It's still early and there's very few people around so this will be very quick."

Megumin nodded then proceeded to walk over to Eina, who was on her way to the reception desk. The crimson-eyed mage looked back over to Bell, to which he gave her a smile and waved at her. "I'll be right here."

After signing a bunch of papers and doing other standard operating procedures, Megumin has finally become a bonafide adventurer and is ready to take on quests.

"As per standard procedure, all adventurers are to take on certain quests, in which completion greatly varies; from slaying quests to simple deliveries." Eina explained to Megumin. "Adventurers will be rewarded with Valis upon completion of said quests and also by turning in Magic Stones and other certain drop items. If a quest is completed with more than one adventurer, the rewards will be split equally among all the participants.. That should be about it. Do you have any questions?"

Megumin shook her head in response. "No I don't.. Well, at least not at the moment."

"Well, I've been assigned to be your advisor together with Bell-kun for now. So if you need advice on anything or if you have questions, feel free to drop by and call out for me, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you very much, Eina-san." Megumin said to the half-elf, smiling shyly.

"The quest board is right over there. Feel free to take a look, and if any quest interests you, you may take it on so long as I find it suitable to your current capabilities. Thank you for registering here at the guild today, Megumin-chan. I look forward to working with you." Eina said with a smile.

"I-I look forward to working with you too! Thank you again, Eina-san." Megumin said to Eina as she bowed before running back to Bell. Eina waved goodbye before heading back to work.

"How was it?" Bell asked Megumin.

"It went smoothly. Eina-san is really nice." Megumin replied.

"She really is nice, huh? And she's smart too. Almost everyone registered here asks for her advice."

"Ooh.. I'll have to ask her for advice often, huh?"

"Mhm! Now then, we can go take on some quests tomorrow. Right now, we'll head back and have you formally join the Hestia Familia. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I also kinda want to know more about this town and well.. If I'm gonna be a part of the Hestia Familia, then it would be important to know about its members.. right?"

"Well you're right.. but why bring that up?" A soft blush started to form on his face.

Megumin looked down, playing with her fingers, her face red with embarrassment. "W-Well since we're here already, I uhh.. wanted to walk around town more and.. I wanna know more about you, Bell. If you're okay with that."

"O-oh! Well, yeah! We're comrades and it's important to know more about each other! W-well then, should we head out?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go, Bell."

And so, the two crimson-eyed adventurers headed out. Something took form that day; a connection. It was a connection that lay dormant but will grow to be so potent and powerful.. and neither of the two were aware of it.


	5. Act 5 - A Test to a Premonition (P1)

**Subarashī Sekai ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darō Ka?**

 **素晴らしい世界** **に出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか** **?**

 _"M'lady, the one you have summoned has successfully made contact with Bell Cranel."_

 _"Ahh. Wonderful news. Now, for the next part of this little.. test. Ottar?"_

 _"Yes, m'lady."_

 _"Let's proceed with the next phase. I can wait no longer."_

 _"As you wish, m'lady."_

 _Ottar bowed before his mistress before exiting the dimly lit room. The woman took a glass of wine in her hands and took a sip._

 _"My dearest Bell Cranel.." She says to herself. "How you intrigue me so! Now, let us see if this little_ _ **catalyst**_ _will speed up your progress a bit."_

* * *

Bell and Megumin wandered around town after registering at the guild. They explored all different kinds of shops; mostly food stalls and shops that sell ancient and magic artifacts as per Megumin's own personal curiosity.

As they walked around town, they talked about each other's pasts; like how Bell was raised by his grandfather and ispired him to be a hero, and how he met Hestia and became the first member of her Familia, while Megumin talked about her own family and her eternal quest of being the strongest wielder of Explosion Magic.

"E-eh? So you can only use it once?" Bell asked as he munched on a croquette.

"Yes. I focus all my mana into one, giant explosion for maximum power! I'm sure you saw it back then, right?"

"Yeah. It felt really powerful.. but then you go into Mind Zero right after that, though."

"Mind Zero? What's that? It sounds cool."

"Well, Mind Zero happens to you when you use up all of your mana because of too much spell casting and you end up passing out because your body's out of energy."

"O-oh.. Yeah that happens everytime." Megumin said, a blush creeping on her face in embarrassment.

"I get that you want to be the strongest user of Explosion Magic and all. In fact I think it's great that you're working so hard on something." Bell replied to her, scratching the back of his head. "But well.. you know, you're in a world you have no idea about! There's no saying what could happen out there, so.."

Megumin listend on to Bell silently, munching on her own croquette.

"So I think it would be a good idea to.. well, learn a new spell or two at least."

The crimson mage shuddered at the very thought of such. But in the end, Bell was right. She can't afford to be stubborn about her quest to be the best while she's in a completely different world. She stopped in her tracks and held her treat in her hands quietly, thinking to herself.

"O.. okay. I'll learn and use a different spell or two." She finally said, gulping down the last of her croquette, looking down.

Bell put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "We'll have your back, Megumin. I mean, you're a part of our Familia now after all. Well, not yet officially but.. y-you get the idea! So we're gonna help you out all the way."

Megumin chuckled softly and gave Bell a little smile. "Thanks, Bell. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Megumin. And besides, it's not like you can't use Explosion. Maybe like.. save it for the last moment? For an emergency?"

"That works for me."

"Glad we can work out a compromise. Ready to head back? Kami-sama is probably waiting for us right no-"

*BANG*

"W-what was that?" Megumin asked, looking around her.

People were running about as if their lives depended on it. Stalls were being swept away by the waves of people. It was pure chaos.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know, but it looks like whatever they're running from is coming for over there!" Megumin pointed towards the deeper parts of the city.

"Alright then, let's go!"

The two ran past the waves of people and miraculously came out unscathed. What they were met with was quite otherworldy.

There stood a creature that resembled a giant serpent. It has dark-blue scales and a cloudy-blue underbelly. Its long, slender tail was spiked, and its eyes were a sickly green. A single horn grew on the tip of its snout.

"A Hydracorn!" Bell exclaimed.

The beast raised its head and roared with much force, instilling fear into the townsfolk even more. It flailed its tail against buildings, causing heavy damage.

"Megumin, leave this to me."

"What? Why? I can help you!"

"I'm sure your explosion will work like a charm here, Megumin, but we're in a place with other people around."

"Then what should I do?!"

"Go get Lili and Welf back. I'll hold it off until then. Now go!"

Though hesitant, Megumin turned back and ran off to the Hestia Familia's base.

* * *

A/N: I apologize it took so long guys T.T Work and family has been catching up lately and I've had less time to write this and my other fanfic. So until things settle down I'll be back on a short hiatus /3 Thanks for the views and if you've any ideas for the story, feel free to leave a PM!


End file.
